


拐弯抹角

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: “我干脆就跟着你吧。”“在这圈子里，跟着谁都是一样，不如选一个在床上合拍的。”在一夜情后，权顺荣在自己的工作室门口堵住自己，神情坚定地说出这些话。李知勋只是制作人出道，鲜少在公众面前露脸，所以过往也有过不少炮友。遇上权顺荣后，他想着和权顺荣在床上确实合拍，又是练习生不会轻易让自己的名声难堪，总比其他人安全得多，贪方便也就答应了权顺荣的要求。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 22





	拐弯抹角

《拐弯抹角》

不太顺利的工作让李知勋烦恼地揪掉自己不少头发，他看了眼时间，抄起手机发去一句，“抱歉，进度没能完成，能明晚再见面吗？”

对面那个人回得很慢，李知勋托着下巴，饶有兴致地想着那个人看到信息后，会怎么用着自己肥嘟嘟的手指，笨拙地戳着屏幕给他回消息。

“知道了”  
“但明晚不行”  
"有行程”

李知勋隐约还记得他的经纪人给自己发过行程表，他随手就发了过去。  
“行程改了?”  
“嗯”

李知勋见他只是应付了一句，也就不再去找他的经纪人了，他知道问得太明白只会让自己难堪。李知勋又抄起手机，切换到SNS，那只小小仓鼠在半小时之前发了一张自拍，李知勋拿手指戳了戳手机屏幕上他的脸蛋，嘟囔了一句：“果然是红了…”

权顺荣出道之前，李知勋早就手握几首大热曲了，年轻而才华横溢的WOOZI制作人在那年不仅一时风头无二，更是包养了一个练习生。

“我干脆就跟着你吧。”  
“在这圈子里，跟着谁都是一样，不如选一个在床上合拍的。”  
在一夜情后，权顺荣在自己的工作室门口堵住自己，神情坚定地说出这些话。李知勋只是制作人出道，鲜少在公众面前露脸，所以过往也有过不少炮友。遇上权顺荣后，他想着和权顺荣在床上确实合拍，又是练习生不会轻易让自己的名声难堪，总比其他人安全得多，贪方便也就答应了权顺荣的要求。

这段关系就这样莫名其妙地开始了，但李知勋隐约觉得权顺荣想要喊停了。

他曾经撞见有练习生像过去的权顺荣堵住自己一样，在楼梯拐角处堵住了权顺荣。“前辈，只要你能帮帮我，我什么都可以。”权顺荣哼哧一笑，挑了挑那人的下巴，“小朋友，你太天真。”他拍拍自己的屁股，故作惋惜地说：“可惜了，我也是个卖的，你高估我了。”说完就扬长而去，留着那个练习生傻愣在原地。

那时候李知勋听见的时候，心里就奇怪地堵得慌。原本约定好在固定时间见面的李知勋，这段时间里反复提出要和权顺荣见面，李知勋不愿意承认是因为自己有些不安，所以才做出这样的行为。

因为权顺荣婉拒了邀约，李知勋干脆在工作室熬了几天，总算是赶完了工作进度。大中午回家的李知勋一沾了床就昏昏沉沉睡了一下午，一觉醒来脑子又回响着权顺荣轻描淡写地那句:"可惜了，我也是个卖的，你高估我了。"他犯恶心地咳嗽几声，到底是谁高估了谁？李知勋从卧室走出来的时候，权顺荣安安静静坐在沙发上，明明开着电视却将声音关掉了，李知勋家的窗帘常年都拉得紧紧的，电视的光轮番打在权顺荣的脸上，或许是因为舞台妆还未卸去的缘故，一贯笑意满满的脸在此时显得阴晴不定。

“来了？”李知勋嘶哑着声音问了一句，全神贯注在电视剧上的权顺荣回过神，急急忙忙站起来就拉着李知勋坐下，“你嗓子哑了，我去给你倒杯水。”趿拉着拖鞋就往厨房跑，李知勋坐在沙发上看权顺荣在厨房里忙忙碌碌，被压抑的情绪随着权顺荣的动作一点点翻腾起来。

没错了，权顺荣当初跟了自己就是各取所取。  
权顺荣跟着他的时候，李知勋远没能达到现在的位置，算是他赌了一把，赌李知勋能够走得比所有人更高更远。事实上，权顺荣赌赢了，而李知勋也并未亏待他，除却每月固定打去一笔不菲的佣金，打从权顺荣出道起，每一张专辑都有李知勋为他保驾护航，加之权顺荣自己的努力，走红的速度比想象中更快。  
到现在，两个人已经能做到互惠互利了，但能够互惠互利的时候，对两个人来说，对方也不是完全必要的那个人了。

权顺荣一步步走回来，李知勋手里接了递过来的温水，他冷着脸说：“跑完行程了？”“对，所以立刻就回来了。”权顺荣黏黏糊糊地凑在身边，双臂环住李知勋的腰，下巴抵在肩头，“这么些时间没见，你又瘦了。”“吃过饭了吗？”李知勋微微仰起头去喝水，权顺荣刚染过的头发粗糙又易断，粘在他脖颈上让人不适，李知勋推开权顺荣后起身，“不管有没有吃过，你帮我点个外卖。”随即钻进给改造成简易工作室的书房里，权顺荣手里没了暖呼呼的小人，怀里空落落的，只能听着话给点了外卖，特意多要了份米饭和可乐。

李知勋进了工作室试图开始用工作整理自己的思绪，但自己的脑袋比眼前的音轨更乱七八糟，他果断关掉了工作软件，打开了桌面另一端的游戏软件。  
“难得看你上线。”“来一把？”游戏内有人给他发来信息，李知勋看了眼，经常与自己一起开黑的崔胜澈和全圆佑现在也正在线上，李知勋活动一下手指关节回复，“一起。”

打了几盘，崔胜澈偷偷给全圆佑发去消息，“这人今天是不是有病？”全圆佑早就纳了闷了，崔胜澈和全圆佑照常是选了自己惯用的英雄，只等着李知勋选完就能开始决斗先锋。本以为李知勋会选他平日玩惯的奶妈，今天却突然不按牌理出牌，选了一个重装副坦。崔胜澈差点哭出声了，“知勋啊……知勋哥！我叫你哥！你想玩T怎么不早点和我说！我们这回玩3V3，要俩坦克干什么！”当时全圆佑还颇为乐观地劝着：“打吧，说不定玩得还不错。”现在回过头想想自己的话，全圆佑巴不得把自己的舌头都割下来，他是三人里唯一一个输出，这几把打得他想要剖腹自尽，他也憋不住说：“勋啊，我们世界上最好的那个勋，求求你下一把玩奶好吗？没有说你玩坦克玩得不好的意思！就是……”全圆佑这话还没说完，李知勋就回了一句，“不打了，你们玩。”这线下得比刚刚的全圆佑的英雄死得还快，只剩下全圆佑和崔胜澈恨得牙痒痒的同时又八卦到底是什么事能让平日波澜不惊的李知勋大发神经。

李知勋扔下耳机，外卖已经摆在书房门口，钉在袋子上的小票备注着：“请务必记得多加一份米饭和可乐，谢谢(*^_^*)”傻了吧唧的颜文字，和正在浴室里洗漱的人一模一样。

权顺荣洗完澡出来，李知勋也吃完了饭，外卖重新被收拾在塑料袋里，李知勋翘着脚坐在饭桌边上看手机，权顺荣甩甩头挤过去，“工作不顺利？”“写不出来，打了几把游戏，被全圆佑和崔胜澈骂了。”李知勋亮了亮自己的手机屏幕，全圆佑和崔胜澈锲而不舍从游戏追到了通讯软件里去，说是骂，但权顺荣扫了一眼，大多是两个人在询问李知勋的情况。“去洗个澡，今天早点睡吧。”权顺荣把李知勋赶进了浴室，李知勋手里攥着被权顺荣塞进手里的衣服，在权顺荣帮忙关上门的一瞬间还不忘回头骂着：“喂，这是我家还是你家！”

洗完澡的李知勋一骨碌爬上床，权顺荣早躺在另一边在看自己的直拍，见李知勋来了放下手机，挤过去要抱他，李知勋又推开了，让他好好看完自己的直拍，“你看看自己跳舞小动作是不是太多了？这个破习惯怎么还是没改掉。”权顺荣把李知勋翻过来，抱在怀里拍着他的后颈，“李大制作人这么忙还有空看我的直拍，真是我的荣幸。”“烦人，睡觉了。”李知勋哼了一声，反手去够开关，手指尖在开关前面扑棱几下，恶狠狠地说：“你放开我，我要关灯了。”洗完澡的李知勋皮肤被蒸得粉粉嫩嫩，这么一句唬人的话说得完全没威力，瞪着眼睛像是只护食的小猫咪，权顺荣笑眯眯按下他sa的手，自己起身去关掉了灯，“好了，睡吧。”

房间一黑，权顺荣的手也不老实了，上上下下里里外外地摸起来，李知勋不耐烦地撇开他的手，往床边挪了挪，“我累了，不想做。”权顺荣不依不挠揪着李知勋的大腿，李知勋在被子里踹了权顺荣一脚：“能不能尊重一下我？”“这样一看我倒像是你的金主要缠着你做爱。”权顺荣嬉皮笑脸地说话，李知勋火气噌噌噌冒上来，“我养了你这些年，你还真长脸了？”李知勋还嫌火气撒得不够，猛地坐起身掀开被子，权顺荣被冷风灌得一哆嗦，黑漆漆的房间里，李知勋伸手一指房门：“你要真觉得自己是个卖的，立马就给我滚。”

权顺荣伸手去打开另一边的一盏小灯，李知勋眼睛被灯光扎得一疼，再睁开眼就是没有了笑意的权顺荣，他握住李知勋气得不停颤抖的手，又逐一去捏指腹：“要谈谈吗？”李知勋阴着脸把手从他掌心里抽出来，翻过身不去看他：“就这么说吧。”

这人脾气发起来可不是好解决的，李知勋这倔脾气他见识过多次，他故技重施从后去抱李知勋。“我开玩笑的，我没觉得我们俩任何一个是卖的，况且……”权顺荣自认掏了心窝子，好话费力气说尽，歹话一个字也不敢提，他也不晓得李知勋能听进去多少，虽然他俩确实开了个不干不净的头，但权顺荣确信两个人绝不止肉体关系这么简单。给钱就可以解决的包养关系，换起人来容易，但李知勋非得赔上自己的名声去给权顺荣的前途作保障，业界不少人也猜测着两个人的关系，甚至已经将两个人的关系盖棺定论，现在的李知勋和权顺荣要甩掉对方，可都不是件容易的事情。

权顺荣想着，这是他李知勋主动将两人的关系变得纠缠不清的。

等着权顺荣说完话，甚至有些口干舌燥的时候，李知勋坐起身，两个人面面相觑，面无表情的李知勋让权顺荣紧张地咽了口唾沫。小小的人猛地扑上来，手脚并用去脱权顺荣的睡衣和裤子，“别说屁话了，来做爱。”

权顺荣额头的汗掉在身下李知勋的蝴蝶骨上，快速又轻声的道歉淹没在李知勋呻吟里，头被埋在枕头里的李知勋抽着鼻子流眼泪，身下猛烈的撞击让他迫切想要和权顺荣交换一个深切又热烈的吻。

权顺荣射出来的时候，李知勋悲哀地觉得自己完了，权顺荣渗透了李知勋的身体，也渗透了李知勋的生活。

自己还插在李知勋身体里，权顺荣就急急伸手去给李知勋擦眼泪，身下那个人就闷闷一声：“顺荣，要不我俩散了吧。”

权顺荣的手在李知勋的脸边顿住，改了方向，钻进身下去捏他的胸口，李知勋不得不昂起头发出尖啸，藏着十成十怒气的话就吐在李知勋耳边：“好啊，那我要再来一个分手炮。”

“分什么手，咱俩也没在一起。”  
“你都这么红了，钱对你来说应该没那么重要了，这样吧，这个月月底，我会把你下一张专辑新歌demo发给你，算是补偿，行吗？”

胸前原本只是动情揉捏的手陡然加重了力气，李知勋吃痛得要他松手，权顺荣咬牙切齿地说：“你才是他妈长本事了，李知勋。”

眼眶红红的李知勋也气了，扭着腰把权顺荣的性|器撤出来，说着强忍酸痛爬下床，“那你还想要什么？钱吗！给你多少才够！”

权顺荣眼疾手快把人又兜了回来，明知道李知勋吃软不吃硬，还非得要和他比比谁的骨头硬，这事是权顺荣做错了。他不肯撒手，李知勋就在他的怀里闹，他开口说：“我上了你这床就没打算走。”

李知勋险些又要掉眼泪了，喉咙里那句“你别骗我了！”到嘴边变成了一句“你什么意思？”他不是会自作多情的人，也不敢开口问得太明白，只能拐弯抹角去探查。

“我是真心喜欢你的，从一开始就是，不是因为你给我钱和给我写歌，我就是喜欢你这个人。”权顺荣随即又有点难过地说，“但你真要把我当个按摩棒，现在不想要我了，我也听你的，不会缠着你的。”最后幽幽一句：“反正你那么好，没有我了，肯定也有很多人喜欢你。”

李知勋这时候憋不住了，伏在权顺荣胸口就是一阵一阵地打哭嗝，“喜欢你的人才多！接连不断都巴望着爬你的床！”“你听到了？”权顺荣没想到自己和陌生练习生的对话会被李知勋听到，总算是知道了李知勋这一晚上都阴阳怪气的理由，他无奈笑着去给擦眼泪：“哪能啊，我就这么一张床，还有你坐镇，还有哪个不要命敢爬上来。”

“你……你人红了，心都野了……都不听我的话了……”李知勋挥开他的手，自己给自己揉眼睛，“人都找不到了……”权顺荣哑然失笑，“上次是真有临时加的行程，我从来都没骗过你，这次不是赶完就立刻来找你了。”

权顺荣沥干毛巾的水分，把温热的毛巾敷在李知勋肿肿的眼睛上，擅长创作的人总是敏感又多疑，情绪越是波动才越能激发创作。李知勋平日的性子显得不太像是个艺术家，因为他总是淡漠又疏离，面对每一个人都礼貌得体。这时候坐在他怀里眼睛红通通又抓着衣角不放，无所顾忌地耍赖发狠：“我现在是不是很难看？”“没有，很可爱。”李知勋打掉他的手，努力瞪大自己红肿的眼睛，“不许说我可爱！”权顺荣用自己的脸蛋去蹭李知勋浮肿的脸：“对对对，你不可爱，我最可爱，我世界第一可爱。”

李知勋慢悠悠搂住他的脖子，瓮声瓮气地说：“你不要骗我。”

“我不会骗你。”权顺荣知道他的小制作人在相信他人方面欠缺天赋，但这并不妨碍他们相爱。

我喜欢你这句话藏在了年末的烟花里


End file.
